1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to socks that are adapted to be used in practicing Yoga, pilates or stretch exercises. They are referred to as Yoga sticky socks and have a sticky sole or bottom surface and holes for each of the toes to be exposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, socks that are intended to be worn when exercising have been provided with rows of rubber dots or bumps which will enable the sock to grip a mat or floor.
Also, sticky mats are typically used while practicing Yoga. They have a sticky rubber surface. A user currently performs Yoga with bare feet and practices Yoga on a sticky mat that is intended to prevent the user from slipping during the exercises.
One example of a Yoga mat is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0098947.